The Butcher's Mistress
by duchessofbooks
Summary: The Martins adopt a Native American baby girl. Many years later, the American Revolution is in full swing and Awinita is eager to fight for her family. However, she is kidnapped by the British army and is forced to work for the brutal Colonel William Tavington. He then becomes smitten with her, but will she fight in what she believes in or fall for the colonel? ON HIATUS! SORRY!
1. Prologue

_Note: Characters of _The Patriot (2000) _belong to Roland Emmerich and Columbia Pictures and its production companies. Original Characters belong to me._

Prologue

Benjamin Martin and his wife Elizabeth were strolling through a path lined with Spanish moss trees. The moss that hung from the branches swayed in the gentle breeze.

Elizabeth was pregnant with their second child. Their first born Gabriel was at home with a little fever and they didn't want him to overexcite himself.

"I always liked this path," Elizabeth said to her husband and Benjamin nods.

"What name do you think we should name our second child?" he asked, slipping his hand across her back.

"I was thinking Thomas for a boy and Margaret for a girl," she answered and he nods in agreement. Both were good names.

Then, they heard a snap of a twig and they stopped in their tracks. "What was that?" Elizabeth asked and Benjamin takes a fallen branch in his hand as he did not have a weapon with him.

"Stay behind me," he insisted and they stood still for a moment.

It was eerily quiet, the gentle breeze had stopped blowing and there was no whistling of birds. Benjamin was alert as it was his habit, he had to protect his wife and unborn child.

Then, a foot stepped out from behind a tree and then, a body fell in front of them. Elizabeth gasped and she and her husband stared at the body. It was a woman dressed in deer skin, but her head was crusted with blood as was her hands and chest. She was Native American and she appeared to have a bundle in her arms.

Benjamin placed the branch down and kneeled next to the woman. Her deep brown eyes were full of shock and fear, but her face showed exhaustion. Benjamin suspected she was dying from her wounds.

"What happened?" he asked. He wasn't sure if she knew English, but she pointed to her head with her free hand.

"Evil...white men...killed..." she started to say, but she was so weak she couldn't talk very well. Benjamin suspected some colonists attacked a Native American village. The woman must've come from a Cherokee village or any of the Native American tribe villages that resided in South Carolina.

"Awinita," the woman said softly.

"Excuse me?" Benjamin asked and then the woman showed him the bundle. A baby was fast asleep in the comfort of the deer skin blanket.

"Awinita..." the woman replied and she handed her child over to Benjamin. Elizabeth walks over to them and takes the baby into her arms. The two look at the baby and then at the woman, but they see in her eyes that she had passed.

The baby awoke and yawns. She had the same deep brown eyes as her mother and a thick mane of dark hair was growing from her head.

"Awinita," Elizabeth said and the baby coos.

"Benjamin, what should we do? I am already with child, I can't take care of her myself," Elizabeth asks. Benjamin looks at his wife and then at the dead woman.

"We will care for her. We have Abigale and the other women. They'll nurse her and clean her," Benjamin answered.

"But no one will accept her, she's a Native," Elizabeth replied, but Benjamin places a hand around her shoulders.

"We will accept her as one of us," Benjamin said and they stand on their feet. Elizabeth cradled the baby and Benjamin takes the baby's mother into his arms. "I'll bury her in the woods by our home," he added and they turn around and went back to their house.

When they arrived at their homestead, some of their African workers noticed the Martins and were shocked at the site of Benjamin carrying a dead Native woman. "Mister Martin," one of them said, "What happened?"

"Frederick, fetch your sister Sarah," Elizabeth said and Frederick nods and goes to fetch his sister, who had a stillborn last week, but her breasts were still full.

"You two, come with me," Benjamin said to the other two workers, "We'll bury this woman in the woods, but we'll make sure it's well hidden," he adds and the two workers grabbed shovels and followed Benjamin into the woods.

Abigale rushes from the house when she saw her mistress. "Ma'am, whose baby is that?" she asked.

"She's ours now," Elizabeth answered and points to her husband, still carrying the dead woman.

"We believe her village was attacked and she barely escaped with her baby. Her name is Awinita. We will treat her like any other human being," Elizabeth said to Abigale and the woman nods.

Frederick arrives with his sister and just then, the baby begins to cry. Sarah takes one look and stretches her hands towards the baby girl. Elizabeth calmly hands her over to Sarah, who loosens her dress to show her swollen breasts. The baby took the tit in her mouth and began to suckle.

"That's it child, drink it up," Sarah said softly and the baby relaxes in Sarah's arms.

When Awinita was finished, Sarah gently pats her back and the baby gives a slight belch and sighs.

It was sunset when Benjamin and the two African workers emerged from the woods, the task completed. Elizabeth takes a wet cloth and wipes off the dirt that caked her husband's hands.

"Did she take Sarah?' Benjamin asked and Elizabeth nods.

"Awinita, that is a beautiful name," she said and he nods in agreement.

"I heard that it means fawn," Benjamin replied.

"It suits her," Elizabeth said and she takes the baby girl in her arms. She gently rubs her back and the baby falls asleep. They then went into their house and Elizabeth places Awinita in the baby cradle.

* * *

**From the author: Hello my fellow readers! Yes, I am back with a Mistress story, this time with 'The Patriot' as I had watched it in time for the 4th of July. I am eager to work on this as much as I can as I did with the Hunger Games. We will see how far I'll go with this. Please leave reviews. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_16 years later_

Time went on at the Martin plantation, but the family experienced much heart-ache. Elizabeth Martin had died and Benjamin was a decorated war hero, having fought in the French and Indian War.

The Martin children were cared for by the African servants and Awinita was also looked after as if she was a child of the Martins. Awinita knew she was different from the moment she began to walk and talk. She was not like the Martin children. Her eyes were of a deep brown, her hair was wavy and would get in tangles, and her skin was a shade of light brown. Even though she was close to the children, Benjamin and Elizabeth explained her heritage as a Native American and not a British decedent like Benjamin and Elizabeth.

Awinita thought she would be upset of this revelation, but she was happy in knowing where she came from. Benjamin did show her her mother's grave site. It did not have a grave stone, much like Elizabeth's, but Awinita felt at peace at her mother's grave.

Awinita often went to her mother's grave, talking to her mother's spirit and she always wondered if her mother would reply. A few times, the wind would give a powerful gust and Awinita thought maybe that was her mother's reply to the stories her daughter spoke of.

It was now summer of 1776. Not only was the heat intense in South Carolina, but word had spread that the colonies were ready to fight against England. Awinita had read everything she could get her hands on. Following the French and Indian War some years before, King George had heavily taxed the colonies in order to pay the debts on the war.

The colonists were upset over this as they could not afford any necessities like tea, sugar, and even special stamps that people used to send letters. Three years earlier, the "Boston Tea Party" retaliated against the Tea Tax by dumping the tea into the waters of Boston Harbor.

Awinita was now engrossed by the news coming out of Philadelphia where the First Continental Congress was meeting. Many people were voicing their opinion of the British king and the Congress met day after day, discussing the colonists right to live in an independent nation.

Awinita was thrilled to hear that the colonists wanted to break away from England, but she knew it would take a lot of effort and perhaps, bloodshed to set themselves free.

On this day, Awinita was with Gabriel and Thomas on a hunt. From a young age, she could tell what bird or animal looked fit or sick. She was also good in hiding and drawing out the prey. She had her two brothers stay behind a tree and she took a small pebble. She signaled them to get their hunting rifles ready. She threw the pebble at a bushel of trees and a flock of pheasants took flight.

Both Gabriel and Thomas fired their riffles and a few pheasants were hit. Awinita went to inspect the pheasants, three in total, and she nods her head. "Very good," she said to her brothers.

They gathered up the pheasants and returned to the homestead. As soon as they stepped out of the forest, they saw the postal man riding on his horse up to the house. Awinita was eager to hear the news from Charleston, but so was Thomas.

She and Gabriel watch as Thomas ran towards the house. Abigale stood out on the porch and accepted the day's postage and took it inside. Awinita decided to tell Benjamin of the postal's arrival.

She stepped into Benjamin's workshop, where he was still working on rocking chairs. The last few ended up breaking apart when Benjamin sat on them and he would have a fit. Awinita stood aside and then, her younger brothers Nathan and Samuel enter and she quiets them.

They watch as Benjamin sat in the rocking chair he just finished making and he began to rock. Awinita thought he successfully made his craft, but suddenly, the chair broke apart under his weight.

Awinita let out a gasp, but then a fit of laughter rose from her throat. She covered her mouth from laughing and her two brothers ran off, also having a fit of laughter. Benjamin threw the chair into a pile and let out a hiss of frustration.

Awinita noticed Susan nearby and rushes to her, wanting to comfort her from Benjamin's anger. "Sorry, I'm sorry," he said.

Awinita goes over to the pile and looks over the chairs. "There is no shame in trying. Elizabeth told you that," she said to her adoptive father. He looks at the ground and lets out a huff. "Maybe you should talk to her," she suggested and Benjamin nods.

"Good idea," Benjamin replied and leaves the workshop. Susan comes over to Awinita and takes her hand. Susan never spoke a word since her mother's death and Awinita could feel a cloud of despair over the young girl.

When Awinita first learned of her own mother's death when she was just a baby, she too felt the same cloud of despair. She did grieve for some time and the cloud did lift. She was concerned for Susan as she never spoke in months.

Awinita took Susan back to the house, but looks off to see Benjamin visiting the grave of his wife. She missed Elizabeth as she was a good woman who raised her and she stood by her when someone questioned Awinita's heritage.

Elizabeth told Awinita to always be true to herself and never lie about her true heritage as a Native American. Despite many of the Martin's friends and neighbors horrible treatment of her, Awinita remained true to her roots.

Later that evening, the younger children went to sleep and Gabriel, Thomas, and Awinita were in the parlor, wondering if Benjamin would let them read the postage. Benjamin looks at the mail, but sets it back on the table and went to his chair.

An uncomfortable silence fell with the boys looking at one another. A minute passed and then Benjamin, suspecting of the eagerness, asks, "So what came in the mail?"

Thomas rushes up to the table, taking the postage and looks over the news post. Awinita waits patiently for her turn to read it. Thomas looks it over and then looks at his father, saying, "You've been called to Charleston."

Benjamin takes the news paper and looks it over. Awinita suspected the South Carolina General Assembly was calling for members to come to Charleston on a serious issue. She waits to hear from Benjamin.

He looks at them and replies, "We're heading to Charleston." Thomas is overcome with excitement, he was eager to fight in the Continental Army as he heard young men were already enlisting to fight.

Awinita did not like the sound of her brother leaving to fight. She did not want her family to fall apart over a war against England, but she knew she will not be able to stop Thomas and maybe Gabriel from going. She did believe that Benjamin might be able to stop them.

* * *

**From the author: This is just the beginning, but it will get good. See you soon! Leave reviews! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Awinita and the Martins arrived in Charleston the next afternoon. She liked going to Charleston and viewing the different merchant ships arriving from the islands in the Caribbean and England, but so far, English ships had not come to the colonies.

She and her brother Gabriel rode on horseback, following Benjamin and the children in the horse drawn carriage. Awinita's learned to ride horses at a very young and she loved riding her horse, a bay mare she named Lady. "What's going to happen today?" she asked her brother.

"Maybe we will finally receive some good fortune," Gabriel replied and his sister nods.

"Do you suppose Anne will be there?" she asked with a chuckle. Gabriel looks at her and he also chuckles. Anne Howard caught Gabriel's eye some years ago and in a prank, he slipped ink into her tea, causing her teeth to become black.

Awinita scolded him afterward, explaining that Anne would never forgive him and will perhaps pull the same prank on him someday. She also knew Gabriel liked Anne, which she became jealous of her brother. She hoped that she meet a man to fall in love with and settle down. However, no suitors went after her due to her native heritage. She still held onto that hope.

The Martins passed by a few people, including Mr. Peter Howard, the father of Anne Howard. Awinita and Gabriel stopped to listen to his words. "I fought for King George in the French and Indian War! I lost my leg and most of my hearing, but what does he reward me with?! Taxes! Ludicrous taxes!" he shouts and the people shouted in disgust and Awinita also felt the same disgust.

She then points out Anne in the crowd for Gabriel. "Why don't you say hello?" she asked and he nods, but she adds, "Don't do anything silly."

Gabriel walks over to Anne, but Awinita couldn't hear what they were saying. She goes to locate Benjamin and the family. She had heard that Elizabeth's sister Charlotte was also in Charleston.

Then, a man with greasy dark hair stops her in her tracks. "You can't go in there," he said.

"Why? Benjamin Martin is my father," she replied, but the man laughs in her face.

"PAH! You? You're just a filthy savage! You belong out in the woods with the rest of those uncivilized savages!" the man continues to laugh. Just then, someone grabs the man by the cuff of his shirt. It was Gabriel and he looked very angry.

"You call my sister a savage?! How dare you!" he shouts in his face. He pushes the man to ground and the man got real angry. He gets up and throws a punch, but he misses and Gabriel hits him in the back, causing him to fall again.

"What's all this?!" someone shouts. A group of soldiers had heard the commotion and rushed over.

"No one will fight among neighbors. We will fight against the British," one of them said and Awinita recognized him as Colonel Harry Burwell.

"We should fight against the savages! They steal our crops and animals! And Benjamin Martin has the nerve to raise this one alongside his children!" the man shouts and points a finger at her.

Burwell comes over and slaps the man's finger away and pushes him away. "I'll have you know that Awinita is a wonderful young lady. She helped me on a hunting trip and my hand was injured. Benjamin had taught her to dress wounds and reset sprains. If you have a problem with that, then I suggest you get the hell away from her," he commands.

The man snorts at him and walks away. Awinita hated people who did not treat her like a human being. Some people thought she was an uncivilized savage. She had heard that many of the first Europeans who came to start the British colonies treated the natives like rodents. She was very sad that her ancestors were ill treated and perhaps her birth parents were also treated the same.

She decided to walk away from the meeting place, but Gabriel stops her, "Are you all right?" he asks and adds, "Don't listen to that man. He is crazy."

"I just need moments alone," she replies and walks over to a Spanish moss tree. She watches Gabriel enter the building. She was curious as to what the General Assembly will decide on what to do. She was afraid that the retaliation against England will lead to great conflict.

She then listens to the wind, her mother was trying to talk to her. Awinita's mind was still shaken by the man's words, but she suspected her mother was trying to tell her to be calm and never let hatred consume her.

Time had passed, Awinita had watched the people walk around and discussing their hopes and fears about an upcoming war. She then noticed a few soldiers setting up tables with parchments of paper and ink wells. She then saw Gabriel and they look at each other.

She walks over to him and asks, "I see uncertainty in your eyes, what is wrong?"

Gabriel takes her hand and replies, "I always treated you like a sister, but I want you to understand that life comes with hardships." He stops to catch his breath and adds, "I want to fight in the Continental Army."

Awinita thought she was going to faint when she heard those words. She squeezes his hand and says, "What about father? He will not let you go easy."

"I am doing this for our family, so we can live in a new free world," Gabriel replies and adds, "Take care of them when I am gone. They will look to you as a source of comfort."

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, she was ready to say something, but then a young boy shouts, "IT HAS BEEN PASSED!" There were cheers and guns going off in excitement. The two of them look over to the tables where young men and even veterans of the French and Indian War were signing their names to enroll into the army.

"I do believe our family should live in a free world," Awinita said to her brother and looks over to the tables. "Just promise me, don't die," she pleaded and Gabriel nods. He walks over to one of the tables and signs on a parchment.

Awinita then notices someone next to her, it was Benjamin and he was staring at Gabriel. He then looks at her, "You put him up to this?" he asked. A lump formed in her throat, but her brother walks to them.

"She did not, I want to do this," he said. Gabriel and his father exchange words and he walks away. Awinita then sees Colonel Burwell and he speaks to Benjamin.

She was wondering if Benjamin wanted Burwell to keep Gabriel out of the actually battlefield. She wasn't sure if Gabriel will stay out of fighting, she knew he was determined.

She was also determined to protect her family from any person who dared to harm them. She was going to keep her promise to her brother.

* * *

**From the author: Sorry it took so long, but we are getting to the gritty stuff soon. See you later!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_1778_

Two years had pass and the Martin family grew worried every day about the safety of their elder brother Gabriel. The war had turned for the worst as Charleston had fallen to the British.

Aunt Charlotte fled to her plantation, but the Martins stayed at their home stead. Awinita took care of the children, although she was weary of Gabriel. She had read a letter from him; he explained the harsh conditions the Continental Army experienced during the winter up north. She read whatever she could about the north and learned that the army was camped at Valley Forge.

She spoke to her mother's spirit every day, asking her to help Gabriel on his journey. When spring came, the fighting had become fierce. Awinita learned about the British general Cornwallis, leading the forces through the south. She decided to prepare herself if Cornwallis and his army were to enter onto the home stead.

It was summer now and Awinita looked through the windows in the dining room, wondering if she was hearing thunder or gunfire outside. She heard another sound, a creaking noise. The front door. Someone was coming into the house.

She hurried to find Benjamin, but she stopped dead in her tracks. A man stood in her way. It was dark and she couldn't make out his features. "Awinita?" Thomas asked, but he also fell silent when he saw the shadow.

Then, she spotted Benjamin behind the stranger, pistol in hand. "Turn around slowly," he commanded. Awinita reached for a lit candle and it illuminated the stranger's face. "Gabriel!" she gasped.

The young man collapsed into his father's arms. "Abigale!" Awinita cried out and both she and Benjamin took Gabriel to a bed. He appeared wounded, but he was alive. She noticed that he had something in his hands. It appeared to be letters, correspondence of some kind.

"Awinita, we need clean water," Benjamin ordered and she obeys. She grabs a bucket, but stops in her tracks when she came out onto the porch. The gunfire sounded very close and she feared that the enemy would come.

She noticed Benjamin next to her and then, Thomas came out with rifles. "Put them back!" Benjamin barked.

"But father-" Thomas pleaded, but his father cut him off, "They won't come!" Benjamin looks at Awinita and gives her one of the smaller pistols. She takes it and hurries away from the house.

She knew that the cool, clear water from the stream was far from reach, but she was willing to risk it as long as the fighting was away from the house. Her eyes could see the dark trees as the sun was vanishing from the day and the clouds made it darker. Awinita kept her senses up, she wasn't sure if anyone else was out in the forest. The bucket felt heavy against her side, even though it was empty.

She heard the soft swirling of the stream against the rocks and she stepped in barefoot into the cold water. She filled the bucket to the brim and it was really heavy. She had to get back to the house.

Then, she heard something, a twig breaking. She stood still, wondering if it was a deer or a rabbit in the brush. There was a possibly that it was a white colonist, hunting for game or to hunt the Natives.

Awinita had heard from rumors that some Native warriors joined the British side as they were promised that their land would be returned upon the defeat of the colonists. It was true that the colonists were sometimes harsh towards the Natives, but she hoped that some kind of friendship would form between them.

She didn't know how long she stood still and the darkness grew thick in the woods. The gunfire was distant and she could sense that someone or something was nearby. She decided to move slowly, taking her shoes off and taking silent steps away from the stream.

Then, she heard a snort of a horse. The family's horses were in the barn, how could any of them be out here? It hit her, it wasn't one of the family's, but perhaps either the enemy's or the Continental's. She removes the pistol from the pocket of her apron and looks around.

'THUNK!'

The sound was close and Awinita reacted by firing a shot towards it. Someone was here and she checked her pocket, but there were no other bullets.

"DON'T MOVE!" A man's voice shouted. She looked up and she saw the familiar color of blood red. The Red Coats were here and they had surrounded her. She dropped the pistol and puts her hands high up in the air.

A torch was lit and Awinita saw many of them, guns in hand. "Who are you?" one of them asked. "She's a Native! Look at her hair and skin!" another said.

"Pleas don't hurt me!" she pleaded.

"She came from that house, she must be a slave to them!" one of them said.

"No! I'm not a slave!" she pleaded, again, but the Red Coats ignored her.

"Stand up," another ordered, but she was terrified to stand. The Red Coat grabbed her by the arm and pulls her up to her feet. "Who owns that house and the land? Speak woman!" he ordered. The soldier was handsome looking, but not at all pleasant.

Awinita refused to talk and the soldier tightened his grip on her arm. "If you don't tell us, we'll kill you," he warned. That was when she noticed that they were wearing fur caps. These were not regular Red Coats.

"You're Dragoons," she said and the soldiers looked at one another.

"How would you know?" one of them asked.

"I read a lot about the British Army," she answered, but they laughed.

"You? A savage reading about the British?!" one of them chuckled.

"Be quiet!" a man commanded and a chestnut colored horse walks up to Awinita. She looks up at the Dragoon and her heart skips a beat. The man on the horse had handsome features with dark hair, but his eyes were blue, almost the color of ice on a pond.

"Bennett, let go of your grip on her," he commanded and the Red Coat, Bennett obeyed. The man looks back at Awinita and says, "My apologies milady, but we are in need of any help. Perhaps you can tell us who owns the house just beyond these woods."

She shakes her head, "I am loyal to the family who owns that house. I wish not to share the name," she answers, staring at the man in the eye. She could see that his eyes were cold, very much like a winter's snow.

"Very well then," he answers and looks at the soldier Bennett, "Take her back to camp."

"What?!" Awinita pleaded, but Bennett and another Dragoon took her by the arms. "Stop! Please! NO!" she cried out, but the Dragoons dragged her away. They were taking her away from her home, away from her family.

"Don't fret, Colonel Tavington makes good on his promise of freeing those under servitude," Bennett said.

"But I am not a servant!" she replied, but they ignored her.

"This one needs time to think," the other Dragoon said and started to tie rope around her wrists. He then gets on a dark colored horse and pulls on the rope, forcing Awinita to move. She didn't want to move, but the horse was strong and she was being dragged by her feet.

She turns around, but the house was nowhere in sight. She silently began to cry. She didn't get a chance to say goodbye to her family and she wondered if she'll ever see them again.

* * *

**From the author: Sorry for being late, a lot of drama on my end. Anyway, it seems that Awinita finally got to meet the Butcher, but not in a friendly way. Perhaps things will turn around. See you soon!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The night was long and Awinita and the Red Coats arrived at the British Army camp before dawn. She did not recognize the place. It was perhaps in the middle of nowhere with plenty of trees and a river nearby.

When the two Red Coats that brought her in, some African men came and forced her towards the stream nearby. They tore off her dress, leaving her completely exposed, apart from the undergarments and corset she wore.

One of them threw water in her face and another poured more over her head, wetting her hair. "Away with you!" a woman's voice shouted and the two men left Awinita.

An African woman appeared and she points at Awinita, "English?" the woman asked. Awinita was confused, what the woman mean? Did she speak English or was she an English civilian.

"You speak English?" the woman asked, again.

"Yes," she answers.

The woman hands points to the water in the stream. "Wash off," she demanded. Awinita obeys, except she had to wade into the deepest part of the stream bed. "What are you doing?!" the woman shouts.

"You told me to wash off," she answers, but the woman seemed to be throwing a fit. She orders her to come back to the shore and Awinita obeys. The woman grabs her by the arm and forces her toward a tent.

"Take off everything," the woman demands once they were inside the tent. Awinita was shocked, take off her undergarments? In a camp full of savage Red Coats? What if one of them saw her and take her for pleasure?

"I said take off everything!" the woman shouts, again. Awinita obeys this time. She never felt so exposed before. Once she had her corset and undergarments off, the woman flings some powder at her. It smelled and she coughs.

The woman then gives her a new undergarment and Awinita puts it on. Then, the woman puts on a new corset and tightens it, so much so that Awinita let out a horrified gasp. Then she spotted the woman with a pair of scissors.

"Turn around," she orders. Awinita grabs her long hair and cries out, "No! Don't cut my hair!"

"I said turn around!" the woman demands and summons one of the African men. He restrains her arms in front of her and her long hair flowed behind her. The woman begins to cut her hair, so much of it fell to the ground and Awinita felt the weight coming off her head. This was a sin. Her people would never cut their hair unless there was the death of a close relative. Her hair was her connection to her family.

Once the woman finished cutting, someone threw something at her. It was a dress and the two Africans forced it on her.

"She's ready for work," the man said and he takes her outside. He gives her a pair of shoes. They were awfully uncomfortable, but she didn't dare complain. The man took her to a tent.

"Clean up the colonel's tent, don't mess up his work," the man ordered and leaves her there.

Awinita looks around and notices a mirror on a pole. She looks into it and to her shock, her luscious long hair was now short, almost up to shoulder length. Before, it was down to her buttocks as she never had it cut.

"Don't stand there!" the man shouts, "Get to work!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Awinita spent much of the morning straightening the wardrobe and desk that were in the tent. She touched the garments that belonged to the colonel the African man mentioned and then noticed a little locket of some kind. It was hanging from a hook and she takes it.

Just before she opens it, a voice rang out from behind, "You there!"

She spun around, but hid the locket behind her. There was a man in a red coat and a fur hat in his hand. He enters the tent, looking at Awinita and then at the desk and wardrobe.

"Have you been in my tent for many hours?" he asked.

"Yes," she answers and she seemed to recognize him. His eyes were icy blue, almost like the ice on a pond. She could see some malice behind them, but also something else.

"What is that in your hand?" he asked, again.

Awinita slowly brought out her hands from behind her back, revealing the locket. The man walks up to her and takes it from her. That was when she recognized him as the one who ordered the two Red Coats to bring her here.

"I remember you from last night," she said and the man looks into her eyes.

"Ah, now I remember you," he replied and stares at her. "Your hair is much shorter now. How does it feel?"

"Feel? Your servants violated my well being!" she cries out. She then closes her hand into a fist and punches him hard in the jaw. "What have you done to my family?!" she screams, but before she could throw another punch, someone grabs her and pushes her to the ground.

Then, she felt her hair being pulled and the pain intensifies when she was forced to her feet. "Stop!" the man shouts and the pain subsided when she was released. The Red Coat unsheathed his saber and the African backed away from Awinita.

"Not in my tent and never violate a woman in my presence!" he shouts at the African. The servant left the tent and the Red Coat helps her to her feet. Hate sieges through her, but she looks at him with calm.

"I see you are angry with me," the man said and adds, "I apologize for the...kidnapping if I might say, but we have an ugly business dealing with the colonists, and we prefer that innocent civilians are out of harms way."

"So you can slaughter them?" Awinita asks.

"As I said, it's an ugly business," the man said. She seemed to remember something from last night.

"You are...Tavington, right?" she asked and he looks at her in surprise.

"How would you know?" he asked.

"I remember one of those men saying that name last night and I thought they were referring to you," she answers. Her hatred was calming down a bit, but she never felt hate towards a man before.

"Colonel William Tavington of His Majesty's Army," he explains and places his saber into its sheathe. He reaches his hand towards her, but she turns her face away. She thought she was going to be hit, but instead, Tavington took a handful of her hair and his fingers gently caresses it.

"Your hair was much longer, they took so much of it," he said, almost tenderly. "What is your name?" he asks.

At first, she thought of remaining silent, but she didn't want to anger him, she was not ready to face the unknown wrath this man had, if he had any.

"Awinita," she answers. Tavington looks at her in confusion and she repeats it, "Awinita."

"Awinita," he said and right then, she felt a heavy weight lift from her shoulders. She wondered if she could trust this Red Coat.

* * *

**From the author: Sorry for the late update. Too much drama on my end. **

**Anyway, it seems that both Awinita and Tavington have made formal introductions, but will they grow to...like each other at least? We'll just have to wait.**

**See you soon!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

In Tavington's tent, the colonel allowed Awinita to look through his books, especially those that featured poems from England. She came across the poem _Paradise Lost _created by John Miller.

As soon as she started, she could not put it down. She was overcome by the story of Satan and his many followers, his banishment, the war between the angels, the fall of mankind, and Adam and Eve's banishment out of the Garden of Eden. Awinita had read the Bible, but the poem featured Satan in a much clearer light.

"The angels must've hated each other," Awinita said to herself.

"Indeed, they did," Tavington replied, which brought her back in the present.

"Oh, you scared me. I was so engrossed in this poem," she said and returns the book to him, but he politely gives it back to her.

"You can keep it as long as you want," he said to her and asks, "Who taught you to read?"

Awinita takes a breath and replies, "My adopted father. My early life was...tragic I should say."

"Tragic?" Tavington asked and she nods.

"My mother was a victim of a Native village raid. She gave up her life for me. My adopted father told me about her as soon as I was old enough to know that I was different from everyone else in my family," she explains.

"Oh, I'm sorry about your mother," Tavington replied. He had heard that many colonists raided on Native American villages for reasons such as taking their land or for the pleasure of slaughtering a few. "And what was life like to live among the colonists?" he asks, again.

"Difficult," she replies, "Many people in the colony think it's not right for a Native to live among them, let alone be raised and taught by a colonist. So my adopted father taught me to read and write. He said that people need to change their attitudes towards those who are different. He also treats his African workers like human beings and not slaves."

Tavington nods, he had become so fascinated with this woman. She turns her attention to his saber on the post and she touches the scabbard. Awinita takes in a deep breath, it was a beautiful piece of weaponry.

"Awinita," Tavington said and she looks at him. "We are in need of someone to scout the areas we wish to see. Unfortunately, the colonists are hostile to the British army."

"They have a right to be angry," she replies and he looks at her in surprise. "The colonists want to be free of your king. He taxed the colonies with horrible prices on sugar, tea, and other necessities."

He stares at the floor and then opens a box, which contained a smoking pipe and a pouch of tobacco. He gently puts some tobacco leaves in the spout and takes a wick to lit them. He puffs a few smoke clouds.

"I don't usually smoke, but it relaxes me," he said and Awinita looks at the pipe. He hands it to her and she takes a puff, but chokes on the taste of the smoke.

"It's awful," she said and Tavington chuckles.

"Quite right, but our king wants to please the British people. If the colonists were to shut off the tobacco supply, then the British would be angry," he replied and takes back the pipe.

"So you find it fair to heavily tax the colonists?" Awinita asked.

"It's the way our lives work, no one wants to die penniless, especially not our king," he answered, but Awinita gets angry and leaves the tent.

"Wait!" Tavington calls after her. She pushes pass several soldiers, she was eager to get away from Tavington, but then he grabs her by the arm. "Awinita, you are missing the point."

"No! You don't understand!" she shouts in his face. "These colonists are good people, yet you come along and decide to teach them their place."

"The colonists owe us a debt!" he shouts back, "Their families left England for a better life and they decide to cut off our support."

There were a few soldiers looking at them and one of them shouts, "Tavington! That woman needs to know her place!"

"Be quiet!" he shouts back and looks at Awinita. She was furious now and trying to get free of his grip. "You said so yourself, the colonists treat you like an outsider," he adds.

"True, but if one of them treated me with kindness, then there's hope that all can treat others with kindness," she replies. Tavington loosens his grip on her and eventually lets go of her arm.

"I don't doubt that, but I fear that much of them will hurt people like you," he said and takes her back to his tent. Something was wrong with him, he could feel it.

She goes back in and Tavington sits at his desk. "Answer me this, what is your favorite chore to do?" he asks. Awinita looks at him in shock. "I'm afraid you can't leave. I brought you here, now you must serve me," he adds.

"I rather rot than serve you," she replies and he stares at her with his cold blue eyes.

"If you serve me well, then I will consider letting you go," he said and he grabs the cuff of her sleeve. "If I catch you running away, then I will kill you," he whispers in an icy voice.

She takes a deep breath and answers, "I prefer to be around animals, horses."

"Good, you can attend to our horses. Feed them, clean them, and if possible, break them," Tavington replies.

"Break them? I never done it before," she said.

"It's not that difficult," he said and summons a servant to take her to the horses. "Keep an eye on this one, make sure she doesn't run off," he tells the servant. Awinita is led out of the tent and Tavington scoffs.

He was going to teach that Native woman a lesson when it comes to hateful people. The colonists were a bunch of hateful people and he will teach them a lesson. Leaning back in his chair, he begins to think about Awinita. She had a fire in her spirit and he always admired those with that kind of personality.

He then gets to work by looking over letters from Cornwallis. He despised that man.

* * *

**From the author: **Sorry for the delay! Have a bad cold, which means I can't think well! Anyway, both Awinita and Tavington are off to a rough start, but who knows where their relationship will end. See you soon!


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Awinita had no problem locating the horses. They were kept in a group and they surrounded wooden made structures that she suspected were used for hay or some food for the animals.

A few African helpers were bringing in heavy loads of hay. Awinita saw that they were coming from the field just beyond the camp and one of the helpers notices her.

"You the new help?" the African man asked and she nods her head.

"Name?" he asked, again. She took note of his appearance; he had dark eyes like the others, his eyes were black and blood-shot, and she noticed a scar on his neck.

"I'm Awinita," she finally answers.

The man looks into her eyes and says, "Ah, you're a native. My name's Elijah." He points to the bales of hay on the ground. "You know how to feed horses?" he asks and she nods.

"I was raised on a farm, so yes I know a lot about horses," she said and Elijah gives a confused look.

"A farm?" he asks.

"It's a bit of a strange story," she replies and gets to work on the bales of hay. She grabs handful after handful and places them beside each horse. Elijah watches her and fills the wooden buckets with grain. The horses eat them too and he points to the water troth.

"Fill that with water, but not too dirty," he said and Awinita nods. She takes a wooden bucket and looks at the river. She was trying to locate a calmer part, a brook or little stream that wouldn't take her away by the current.

She finds a steep embankment, but the water was calmer there. She walks down and fills the bucket to the brim, but then she notices a problem. The embankment was too high to walk back up with a heavy bucket.

Elijah was out of earshot and she knew it would take time for him to notice. Taking a deep breath, she reaches for the top of the embankment. She manages to grab a handful of dirt and pulls herself up, but suddenly the earth gave way and she fell on her back, dropping the bucket.

Awinita gets up and fills the bucket, again. Climbing out was not going to work, she had to walk along the water without getting swept out by the current. She looks up and down the river and decides to go up.

The water seemed calmer as she went up, but then, she fell into the water. A sink hole had opened underneath her and she was completely soaked, but at least she had the bucket still in her hand.

She found a way out and walks up to the group of horses. "What happened to you?" Elijah asked.

"I slipped," Awinita answered and fills the troth, but she needed to make another trip.

"There's a better spot, but someone needs to watch for the Red Coats. Some may think we're trying to leave," he said and shows her back to the river. He then walks up against the river and brushes up against some reeves and cat tails.

The water was also calmer here and Elijah fills up the bucket and they were about to head back, when suddenly Awinita felt her head jerk back. She cried out in pain and then notices a Red Coat pulling on her hair.

"YOU! Where do you think you're going?!" he shouts in her face.

"Stop!" Elijah demands, but then another Red Coat slams his fists into the dark man's stomach. Elijah slumped down in pain. Awinita felt a surge of rage flow in her and it consumed her whole. She broke free of the soldier's grip on her hair, but she also took hold of his hand and bit down hard.

The soldier cried out, "WENCH!" She ignored him and her teeth dug deeper into his skin, blood sprayed all over her face, but she didn't care.

Suddenly, two of the soldiers grabbed her by her arms, forcing her to let go of the hand she was biting on. One of the Red Coat pulled out a musket and aimed at her head.

Then there was a shot, but the Red Coats scurried back and a familiar voice shouts, "What's going on here?!" Awinita saw Tavington, he had fired his musket to get everyone's attention. The Red Coats straightened out, but Awinita rushes over to Elijah, he was still holding his stomach in pain.

"Colonel, these two were trying to escape," one of the Red Coats said, but Tavington looks at Awinita and Elijah.

"You," he points to Elijah, "Tell me what you were doing."

"Sir, we were getting water for the horses as you ordered, but I was showing the newcomer a spot where it is calm," the dark man replied and he straightens out his shirt. Tavington then looks at Awinita, her face was covered in blood and her clothes were still soaked. He then looks at the soldier that she attacked in self defense.

"You," he points to the Red Coat with the bloody hand, "Go to the medics tent."

The soldier leaves and Tavington looks at the rest of the Red Coats. "I'm only going to say this once, do not overreact when you see a servant leave from the grounds. As these two were only retrieving water for the horses, I am holding all of you accountable for the trauma that has occurred," he said and they nodded.

Tavington then takes Awinita by the arm, pulling her up from the ground. She thought he was going to hurt her and she began to panic. "Calm down," he said and loosens his grip, "Come to my tent. Your face has blood," he adds and his hand falls to his side. She follows him to his tent and he points to a chair.

She notices a bowl with steaming water and she watches as Tavington takes a rag and soaks it in the water. She sits still as he washes the blood off her face, the hot rag felt good against her face.

"You bit that soldier?" he asked and she nods. "I never seen a woman take on a man as strong as Dickinson," he adds and has her open her mouth. He gives her a cup of cold water and she takes to clean her mouth. She spat it outside the tent. He checks her mouth again, looking at her teeth and lets her close it. She felt goose-flesh on her face as Tavington's hand held her chin gently.

"Your teeth are all right," he said and lets her stand from the chair.

"Thank you," she replies and looks into his cold blue eyes. He didn't say a word as she left. Something inside him was urging him to go after her. He felt strange whenever she was nearby, just what was this feeling? He took to think about it, but decided to get back to work.

* * *

**From the author: Sorry for the delay. Just couldn't think of how these two would start falling for each other. I think it turned out okay. Just eager to get them to fall in love. See you soon!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Dusk had fallen on the British army camp. Awinita kept herself busy by helping with Elijah clean the saddles and making sure the horses were all right. She desired to leave, but she learned the hard way that the British were quick to go after her. Biting one soldier would not be enough and she figured that another would shoot her dead.

Her mind wandered away as she worked. She thought of home and her family the Martins. She felt that they went looking for her when she didn't return home the other night.

"You there!" a man shouts and Awinita comes back to the present. She turns to see a few Red Coats and they were looking at her with cold eyes. "You're needed at the medics tent," one of them said.

She didn't dare ask and she quickly washed off the dirt from her hands and tied up her hair. She entered the medics tent where she saw a Red Coat on a cot, he had a bullet wound in his shoulder. The medic points to Awinita, "You, help me remove his shirt," he said and she looks at the injured soldier. She rolls up her sleeves and curls them to prevent them from falling down.

She then looks at a pair of scissors and she says, "I need those, it's no use to remove it by hand."

"You read my mind," the medic replied and hands the scissors to her. She starts cutting from the bottom and moved upwards. She then removed the shirt from one side and the other.

"That'll do, fetch me some of that boiling water," the medic said, pointing to a black pot that was being boiled under a fire. Awinita took a clean bowl and went out. She took a ladle and filled the bowl with hot water.

She sat it on the table next to medic and he places some surgical tools in the hot water. He had her clean the blood from the bullet wound. She took some clean rags and soaked it in the boiling water from the pot.

She looks at the wounded soldier and she tells him, "This might sting." The soldier looks at her, at least he was awake, but there was fear in his eyes. Awinita cleans off the blood and saw that the bullet was not deep in the skin.

Then, she noticed some other wounds. Bruises, scrapes, and some bullet grazes. "Let me remove the bullet first," the medic told her and gets to work. Awinita places a wooden stick wrapped in cloth in the soldier's mouth. This wasn't a painless operation as she suspected the soldier would experience severe discomfort in his shoulder.

The medic uses a tool that went into soldier's wound and Awinita saw the look of utter pain in his eyes, but he bit down on the stick. It didn't take long for the medic to remove the bullet and began to bandage his other wounds.

Then, to Awinita's surprise, Tavington and another Red Coat entered the tent. Tavington looks at the wounded soldier and calls out, "Private!"

The soldier looks at him and Tavington asks, "Tell me who did this to you?" The man struggles to speak and Tavington says, "Now calm down, calm down."

Awinita begins to clean the medics tools, but listens to the conversation. "Now twenty of His Majesty's soldiers are dead and I want to know how?" Tavington asks. Twenty soldiers dead? Awinita's curiosity grew, just who killed twenty soldiers?

"Maybe one," the private answered.

"One man," Tavington said and the private adds that he noticed that the killer vanished after the slaughter.

"He just doesn't vanish. Sounds like a ghost than a man," Tavington replied and Awinita had to agree. She had some skepticism about the supernatural, but no ghost could kill twenty men.

Then another Red Coat enters the tent and is introduced as Captain James Wilkins, a colonial loyalist. Awinita looks over at Wilkins, but doesn't recognize him. She listens to the three Red Coats talk and Wilkins mentions, "A traitor deserves to die a traitor's death."

She felt her insides shiver at those words, but she didn't dare speak against Wilkins. Then, she felt a presence behind her and looks to see Tavington, his blue eyes staring into hers. "Come to my tent when you are finished," he whispers into her ear.

Awinita nods and he leaves. She felt cold, what did Tavington want with her? Granted, he did save her from the brutality of the other Red Coats earlier, so the least she could do was show up.

She cleaned the medic's tools until all the blood was gone. She looks at the private, he had fallen asleep, and she felt it was a good thing as he had been through enough today, much like her.

* * *

**From the author: Hello my readers. This is a short chapter I know, but I want to get to the "steamy" stuff between Awinita and Tavington as soon as possible. Can't seem to hold it in much longer. See you soon!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Lemon warning!_

Awinita leaves the medics tent just as the first few stars began to appear in the night sky. Despite the summer heat, she felt a cold numbness inside of her. She was nervous of seeing Tavington, but she gave a quick prayer to her mother's spirit, hoping that the colonel will not hurt her.

She walks to his tent and notices Tavington with Bordon, the same Red Coat he was with when talking to the injured private. They see her and she was about to step out, "So this is the famous Native woman who took Dickinson by surprise. Never thought I live to see that," Bordon said and shows her in.

There was a lantern burning and a few documents on Tavington's table. "Awinita, please have a seat," he said and she obeys.

The two Red Coats look at her and she could feel a sense of uncertainty. "Miss Awinita, the reason I ask you to come is that I want to hear what you have to say about this 'Ghost'," Tavington asks.

The two stare at her and she begins to think. "It can't be a spirit or something unnatural, it would have to be a man, of flesh and blood," she replies and they nod.

"Indeed, the twenty soldiers who were killed were shot or hacked to death, no ghost would have that capability," Bordon said and Tavington nods again. "I bid you goodnight milady, sir?" Bordon adds and Tavington lets him leave.

Awinita thought of standing up, but remains still. Tavington then walks to a table that had bottles of wine. He opens one and pours a generous amount in one glass and then gives it to her.

"I don't drink," she replies, but he insisted that she take it. She takes it and he pours another glass. He then stands beside her, making her feel uneasy.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" he asks, but she doesn't answer. "Miss Awinita, you might have heard rumors of my cruelty, but deep down I am a compassionate man towards those who are different," he explains.

The young woman stands from her seat and looks into his icy blue eyes. "Why are you interested in me? If you are compassionate towards people like me, why are you taking the time to see me?" she asks, but Tavington stands up and places a hand on her cheek.

"It's because I like you," he replies, "I never seen a woman such as you defend yourself like you did with Dickinson. You were outnumbered, but you surprised me." Awinita's skin broke out in goose flesh as Tavington's hand caresses her cheek. It wasn't out of fear, so she places her hand on his.

"I would like to show you that I mean no harm," he whispers into her ear. He then kisses her on the forehead and a calming sensation fills her body. She looks up at him and, seeing that he was taller than her, she stands on her toes to kiss him on the lips.

Tavington leans down and encloses her in his arms, while kissing her, their tongues intertwining. He lifts Awinita into his arms and takes her to his cot. "Wait, would the others hear us?" she asks in a whisper, but he chuckles.

"Many of these soldiers bring prostitutes back from the taverns, so I hear them all the time," Tavington replies and begins to shed his uniform. He takes off his shirt to reveal a clean-shaven chest and muscles. He kisses Awinita, again and whispers, "I don't see you as a prostitute. They are discarded after one night. I hope to see you more than I want to."

He helps her remove her dress and begins to kiss her neck. His hands touch her thighs and she lets out moans. "Are you a virgin?" Tavington asks and Awinita's cheeks went hot.

"Yes," she answers, but she wasn't sure how he would react.

"Are you familiar with sex?" he asks, again and she nods. He stands up and walks over to his desk. He takes out a case and opens it to reveal a strange, skin-like item.

"What is that?" Awinita asks and watches Tavington removes his pants to reveal his erect cock.

"It'll protect you from an unwanted pregnancy. It's made from the intestine of a lamb," he answers and slips it on. He gets back on top of Awinita, but forces her legs open. "This will hurt for a bit," he whispers into her ear.

"I don't care," she replies and they kiss again. She feels his cock at her opening and she was hungry for him. At that moment, Tavington forces his member into her, she lets out a gasp of pain, and grabs his back. He thrusts slowly in her, the pain was almost intense, but Awinita lets him continue.

Then, the pain began to die down and she feels the pleasure of having Tavington inside her overtake her. The gasping had turned into moans and Tavington's thrusting went faster and harder. He was feeling the same pleasure as Awinita and he looks down at her. This native woman was different than the other women he met. She was brave and beautiful. He never saw any form of bravery in the other women.

He feels Awinita's insides closing in on his cock and he speeds up. "You're so...tight..." he said and he feels her hands tightening on his back, her finger nails digging into his skin.

Awinita looks up at him, Tavington had broken out a sweat, but he still went deeper into her. "William..." she hears herself say. He hears her say his name and he feels the climax coming.

"Awinita..." he moans and the last few thrusts he gave were violent. "I'm...nearly...there!" he cries out and climaxes. Tavington feels the release of his seed, but he had been told that the skin barrier would stop it.

He looks back at Awinita, she was gasping for air and he removes himself from her. There was blood on the skin barrier and some had spilled onto the cot. However, he ignores it and moves her as he places himself on the cot with her on top of him. She grabs the blanket off the floor and they cover themselves with it.

"You're beautiful Awinita," Tavington whispers into her ear, "Someday, I want to make love with us in a real bed," he adds and kisses her forehead. She did prefer a bed over a cot as it only served for one.

"You want me to stay?" she asks and she feels his fingers through her hair.

"Yes, as I said I want to see you more than I want to," he replies and sniffs the top of her head. Awinita wasn't sure if Tavington would have the time to see her, as she knew the British army was always out fighting the colonists. Another thing that she was sure of was that Tavington would probably be killed in some battle.

Deep down, she felt that she shouldn't get her feelings tangled with a Red Coat, especially one who had a reputation of brutally killing innocent people. She did feel confused about whether she should trust Tavington, but with his arms enclosed around her body, she did feel safe.

"William," she whispers and he stirs, but she doesn't say anything else. They settle down to sleep, the light of the candle had dimmed as the wick burned to a stump. Awinita hears the other soldiers outside, she also hears women laughing, perhaps a few prostitutes from the taverns.

She adjusts her head on Tavington's chest and falls asleep in his arms.

* * *

**From the author: My humblest apologies for the delay. I got distracted by my other stories and when this pandemic hit, it sent my world into chaos. So, I hope I still have a few faithful readers interested in this. **

**Even though Awinita and Tavington made love, there's still some uncertainty with their feelings, but that could change. I'll see you soon!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It was a cool morning as the sun was about to rise, but inside Tavington's tent, it was warm and comfortable. Awinita was the first to wake up. She thought it was best to leave before he woke up.

She removes herself from his embrace, he had his arms around her body the entire night. She quickly finds her clothes and was about to dress, when she feels a warm hand on her back.

"Awinita," she hears Tavington and she turns to look at him. He was still naked and he notices that she was ready to dress herself.

"I thought you needed to rise early," she said, but she wasn't sure of his schedule. He helps her dress and she does the same for him. He then produces a comb and brushes her thick, raven colored hair. She then feels his nose against her neck, breathing in her scent and she feels the urge to kiss him, but she holds back.

"If you keep doing that, I'll rip your uniform off," she warns, but she hears him chuckle.

"I would like to see you do that," Tavington whispers and kisses her neck. Awinita looks back on the love making last night, even though she found Tavington repulsive and perhaps cruel, she did feel safe with him.

"Will I see you tonight?" she asks.

"I'll try to come back before sunset, but we are ready to move to a different location," Tavington replies and Awinita looks up at him.

"Where to?" she asks, but he places a hand on her shoulder.

"That decision is up to General Cornwallis," he answers, "I will be seeing him today. Perhaps now, you can take the time to prepare my horse." Awinita nods at the command and leaves the tent.

She notices only a few Red Coats up and about, but she locates Elijah and he did look concern. "Where did you go last night?" he asks. She wasn't sure how to answer that question, Elijah was a bit terrified of Tavington as she could tell from the other day.

"Now don't you lie to me Awinita," Elijah insists, "I can tell in your eyes that you were with a man last night. Did one of them Red Coats rape you?" he asks, but she was startled with this.

"No, it wasn't rape!" she replies, but realizes her mistake. Elijah looks at her in the eye, he was urging her to tell the truth. "Tavington invited me to his tent last night and we...we made..."

Elijah understood the rest and takes her to find the colonel's horse. The chestnut horse with a small star on his head looks back at her as Awinita begins to brush and clean the animal. Elijah then steps behind her, "Now you listen carefully," he said in a low voice, "Colonel Tavington is called The Butcher for a reason. According to many of the Red Coats, Tavington brutally murders colonists in order to make sure that the British win this war. And from what I heard, General Cornwallis does not like Tavington's tactics."

Awinita was stunned to hear this, she had heard the other Red Coats talking of Tavington's cruelty, but she never thought he would resort to murder. What if there was a possibility that he killed some colonists she knew or perhaps, he killed her family.

"Now I insist you stay away from him," Elijah suggests, "He is a barbaric man. I have a feeling he will either hurt you or possibly kill you some day."

"Elijah," Awinita said, but decides not to make things more difficult between her and the African man who was treating her with respect. She finishes cleaning Tavington's horse and saddles him.

"I will take the horse to the colonel, you start mucking this hay here," Elijah orders and leaves with the horse. Awinita obeys and starts working. She looks at the other horses, who were fed earlier, but then a few Dragoons appear.

"You there!" one of them shouts, "Brush and saddle our horses." She places the pitchfork down and begins to brush the horses for the Dragoons, who were chatting among themselves.

"Did you see the colonel shoot down that boy yesterday? He was foolish in trying to save his brother," one of them said and Awinita listens.

"Yes, but that older boy went missing when he was taken back, and twenty of those men were killed," another replies, "Perhaps this 'Ghost' has a thing for boys."

The Dragoons laugh at this, but Awinita was trying to process this information. This 'Ghost' killed twenty Red Coats, but takes the boy? What if the 'Ghost' saved him or possibly kidnapped him. However, it didn't make sense for someone to kill twenty men just to kidnap a boy.

"You there!" a Dragoon shouts at her, causing her to come back to reality, "Are you almost done?" he demands, just as Elijah comes back, with the colonel behind him.

"You men know how to groom and saddle a horse, why don't you make yourself useful and do the work instead of relying on one person?" Tavington asks and the Dragoons then take their horses away from Awinita. He looks at her with his icy blue eyes, but she looks away from him and goes back to mucking.

Then, she senses the colonel's horse behind her, he had the animal walk up to her. Tavington reaches for her and pulls her toward him. "I want to see you this evening," he whispers, which sent chills down her spine.

The colonel then urges his horse to join the other Dragoons and Awinita watches as they ride away. She returns to her work and she sees Elijah, he noticed her with Tavington. "What exactly have you done to the colonel?" he asks, but she was confused.

"I am not sure," she replies, but Elijah wanted an answer. "We made love last night and it...it was...he didn't force me to...but...I think..." she was struggling to tell Elijah of her feelings of uncertainty.

"As I said, you stay away from him," he commands, "Even if he told you he wants to see you, you don't stay the night with him. I hate to see a lovely creature such as you get tangled in his web of brutality."

Awinita never felt so confused before; should she take Elijah's word and keep herself away from Tavington? Or serve the colonel's wishes? She goes back to work and for the entire day, she does many chores for the British army, but decides not to go into Tavington's tent. If the colonel came back early, he would take her by surprise.

Later in the day, Tavington and the Dragoons arrive at the general's quarters. The sun was starting to go down in the west. Tavington marches up to the general's room where Cornwallis was speaking to a soldier over a map. When the soldier leaves, the colonel speaks to Cornwallis, "His Majesty is most generous," he said, as he heard them speak about some land near the Ohio River.

"Though your service in this war more than warrants such a gift," Tavington adds, but Cornwallis didn't look pleased.

"Yes, this is how His Majesty rewards those..." he trails off as he walks to his desk, "Those who fight as gentlemen." Tavington then realizes that the general was going to lecture him on his brutal ways of punishing the colonists.

"I dare to presume my own meager contributions will be rewarded one day," the colonel said, but Cornwallis scuffs him and they argue over Tavington's brutality.

"These brutal tactics must stop!" Cornwallis orders, but Tavington tries to argue that his tactics were justifiable as he refused to lose a battle. "The manner in which you serve me reflects upon me!" Cornwallis shouts and continues, "I would have thought that a gentleman from an esteemed family such as yours would understand that."

Tavington's insides grew cold at this. He was no longer a gentleman mostly due to his late father's habits of gambling, which took away his son's inheritance as the Tavington estate was now bankrupt. Perhaps he was more angry at his father than any other human being, but he felt at ease when he killed a defenseless colonial.

"My late father squandered any esteem in which we were held along with my inheritance," Tavington replies and adds, "I advance myself only through victory."

Cornwallis looks at him in the eye, "You advance yourself only through my good graces. These Colonials are our brethren," he said, he did view the colonists as human begins, but Tavington thought the colonists would do well by serving England with no fuss. "And when this conflict is over, we will re-establish commerce with them. Do you understand, colonel?" Cornwallis asks.

"Perfectly, my lord," Tavington replies and turns to leave. He could feel some frustration forming inside of him.

"Colonel," Cornwallis said and he stops in tracks, "I received interesting reports that you took a Native woman to your camp." Tavington didn't want to talk about Awinita and their night of love making. For some odd reason, she put him at ease, but more of the emotional kind.

"You do well by looking after her," Cornwallis suggests, "And let no vulgar man take advantage of her. Otherwise, I will have her come here," he adds and Tavington shivers at this idea. Cornwallis was a respectable man who treated women like fragile objects and he would perform his own justice if one man were to make unnecessary sexual advances on a woman who refused it.

"I will make sure that no soldier takes advantage," Tavington replies and leave the mansion. Deep down, he made this a priority, mostly to himself. He didn't want Awintia's attention be shifted to another man, other than himself. He never felt this way towards a woman, but he never liked the women back home in England. Awinita was different, she can defend herself against horrid men as he saw for himself. Her beauty was different from the other women he met, but it was her bravery that won him over.

He climbs back onto his horse and he and his troops ride back to camp.

* * *

**From the author: I would like to apologize if this seems out of synch with the movie. I haven't seen the movie in a while, but I should watch it again for some ideas. **

**Anyway, both Awinita and Tavington might be experiencing some confusion with their emotions for one another. I think it happens between individuals who see each other differently due to their backgrounds, much like in my other story "The President's Mistress". There's plenty more on the way! See you soon! **


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Smut warning!_

Awinita was finishing her final chore for the day, which was feeding the army's horses as they returned from battle. She did notice that at least two or three were not accounted for. Like humans, horses fell victim to battle, which sickened her.

An animal just as beautiful as a horse should not experience an untimely death in battle. Awinita then starts to have fond memories of her own horse, Lady. She wasn't sure if the Red Coats took her or slaughtered her.

She then notices Tavington's horse and she hugs the gelding's neck. "Is your master home?" she asks and the chestnut horse shakes his body, probably to get rid of any dust on his coat. "I know your master is home," she said and starts to groom the horse.

After a few minutes of grooming, Awinita sees the gelding eating the oats and she knows that he was ready to settle for the night. She takes a moment to try and locate Elijah, but he was nowhere to be found.

She walks to the colonel's tent which was in the middle of the camp. She was curious if any of the other Red Coats heard them last night, but she wanted to be with Tavington for some unusual reason. While he was gone, she felt an urge to be with him tonight.

As soon as she reaches his tent, she peeks in to see Tavington, his back towards her, but she could hear grunting noises. She slips inside and the grunting sound was more noticeable.

Tavington was also gasping for air and he seemed to be occupied with something in his lower region. It then hit Awinita that he was masturbating and she thought it best to not interrupt him.

"Awinita..." she hears him moan. She wasn't sure if he saw her or he was thinking of her while performing this act. She quietly tiptoes toward him and she could see him covered in sweat, but his face had a form of frustration.

"William?" she hears herself say, but she regrets it in an instant. Tavington stops fondling himself and turns to see her, his frustrated form turns to shock. Awinita could feel heat in her cheeks and turns away.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asks, but she doesn't answer. She thought it best to leave, but Tavington shouts, "Don't leave!" She stands still, wondering if the colonel would punish her for interrupting his sexual session.

She then feels a hand on her shoulder, "Please don't hurt me!" she pleads, but the hand was gentle and he pulls her to face him.

"Look at me," Tavington whispers and she opens her eyes to see the rage in his. His grip grew tight on her and she feels his member poking at her dress. "I want you," he said, almost threateningly. He kisses her roughly, but then softens the kiss, giving her a chance to breathe.

When he breaks away, Awinita looks down at his member, it was big and thick. It was poking through his pants, he undid most of the buttons, but it was tempting to her.

"You want it?" Tavington asks her. She truly wanted it and nods. The colonel lets her go down to her knees to see his member fully, she undoes more of the buttons to give it more room for her.

She then takes it into her mouth and she hears Tavington gasp. Her tongue swirls around his member, making him moan and she lets it down her throat. "God!" she hears Tavington moan and she continues to suckle on him.

She then feels his hands in her hair and one of them was forcing her to take his member down her throat. She wasn't sure how long she could keep this up, but the tip of her tongue touches his testicles.

Tavington's moans soon turn to cries of pleasure and she hears him say, "Awinita!"

Then, he climaxes and his cum spills into her mouth. It was an awful taste, but she keeps her mouth in place as Tavington gasps for air. Once the colonel releases her, she gasps for air and he pulls her up.

"Are you all right?" he asks, but she coughs in response. He gives her some water and she drinks down the salty taste of his cum. He then kisses her, wanting to taste what was left of his cum.

When he breaks away, he looks into her eyes and says, "You still surprise me. I had never cum like that to a woman." Awinita thought her legs would give out when she feels Tavington's erect member poke at her dress.

"You want me, I know you do," he said.

"Yes," she replies and he lowers her down on a blanket laid out behind his desk. The ground had more space than the cot and Awinita feels Tavington's hand on her opening, his fingers slip inside of her.

She moans as Tavington's fingers explore her insides, but he takes them out before she climaxes. He rolls up her dress and looks down, viewing her opening. He then cups her hips and slips his tongue into her. She lets out a gasp as she feels his tongue licking her walls, but she pleads, "William...more...more..."

Tavington's tongue goes deep into Awinita, her juices were sweet like a lemon biscuit and he increases his speed. He hears her moan and it satisfied him. After a few seconds of tongue-fucking, Awinita climaxes and her juices flow out, but Tavington was quick to catch her cum into his mouth.

He swallows her cum and towers over her, she looked beautiful and he wanted her all to himself. He looks in his desk drawer and takes out another protective item that would prevent Awinita from getting pregnant.

"Take everything off," he said and she obeys. After shedding his uniform, he removes her dress and corset, he was overcome with lust when she was completely naked. He slips the barrier item on his cock and gets in between Awinita's legs.

Tavington then forces himself inside her and Awinita didn't feel pain, but bliss as the colonel moves into her. His thrusts were gentle, but she pleads, "William...harder..."

He hears her and he makes his thrusts hard, but she still pleads, "Faster..." Tavington increases his speed, the pleasure was overwhelming him, but he was enjoying it nonetheless. He stares down at Awinita, she was staring back at him with warm eyes. He never seen such eyes. The other women he made love with were cold and he often felt disappointment afterward.

"Awinita..." he moans and he notices his brain telling him of an oncoming climax. His thrusts go much faster and harder. He hears Awinita cry out his name, again, and he stares down at her. She was also enjoying this and Tavington gives a few more thrusts.

"God...I'm...about to...!" he cries out and then he releases. He collapses on top of Awinita, exhausted, but felt achieved in what he did. He grabs a blanket from the cot and wraps her and himself in it. He takes off the skin barrier and his sperm spills out from it.

"Awinita," he said and she looks at him, "You surprise me every time I see you," Tavington adds and encloses her in his arms. It was then that he felt a new emotion cloud his mind. It wasn't lust, but he still had desire for Awinita. Was he falling in love with her?

Tavington ignores the emotion and holds her in his arms, sniffing the scent in her hair. He felt his cock harden again and Awinita looks into his eyes. She was hearing Elijah's warning in her mind, but she felt that he was wrong about Tavington.

The colonel did have a cold demeanor, but for some reason, he showed a much protective side. Awinita wasn't sure if he was softening his mood for her, but she did feel she could trust him.

"What are you thinking?" she asks him.

Tavington was thinking of her beauty, but he was also thinking of her mysterious background. She did say she was adopted by a colonist and that she was looked down upon by other colonists.

"Awinita, I know this might be sensitive, but what did the other colonists think of you?" he asks. She begins to look back of her time living with the Martin family. Benjamin had sheltered her from those who despised the natives, but there were times that she met a few who spoke ill of her.

"Some have said that I don't deserve to be raised alongside the children of a colonist," she answers and feels Tavington's grip grow tight. "Some have called my people thieves and I think they believe I'm a thief," she adds.

"Awinita," she hears him say, "I'm sorry to hear that. You don't look like a thief and I am sure your mother never stole from any of the colonists."

"I wish I knew my mother," she replies and Tavington places a comforting hand on her cheek. "There is a special place I go to speak to her and the wind would blow, as if she was responding," she said and looks into Tavington's eyes. "What of your mother?" she asks.

Tavington felt a cold sensation in his throat. His mother had died many years before and it was around the time his father started to gamble away their fortune, including his own son's inheritance.

"Oh," Awinita said and doesn't bother to pester him.

"I believe you deserve to know," he replies, "My mother was a splendid woman. She kept a beautiful garden back home, but after she died, I attended to it." Awinita was now curious of Tavington's background, but she waits for him to continue.

"It was after her death that my father started to gamble," he said and she was shocked to hear this. "I wish I knew what was going through his mind, but he lost everything. I lost everything," he adds and Awinita takes his hand.

She was aware that gambling often resulted in great consequences, especially for one's family. "I am dreadfully sorry," she said, "You lost the means to find a home."

"True, but I feel that I can find a new home here," Tavington replies and he combs her hair with his fingers. "Perhaps, one day I will take you to England," he said and she was surprised to hear this.

"England?" she asks. She remembered reading many books on the country where the colonists originated from, but she dreamed of London. "What is London like to you?" she adds.

"London? It is a strange place," Tavington answers. He was more at home in the countryside than the city of London as it was crowded with many people and often dirty from coal fires and garbage littered the streets. Disease was always rampant in such a place and he didn't want to be anywhere near a sick person.

"What are the women like there?" she asks, again.

"In truth, they are dull and dimwitted," he replies, but he had no regrets in saying his thoughts about the women of British society. "I actually never found a woman to my liking back home," he adds and Awinita feels his fingers through her hair.

She felt her skin breakout in goose flesh, she liked that sometimes, and Tavington seems to notice. Then, they hear a few men laughing outside the tent, but they were far enough away to notice them. They also hear the laughter of women, the soldiers had brought prostitutes to the camp, again. They ignore the sounds from outside and Tavington holds Awinita close.

"And what do you think of the women here?" Awinita asks, again. The colonel had seen a few women, but the majority of them catered to the soldiers' sexual desires, which he found repulsive.

"I've seen a few go to extreme lengths for survival, sleeping with rough men or be beaten by them. It does make me ill to see a woman be subjected to such atrocities," Tavington answers, but she understood quickly.

"You don't like to see a woman be beaten?" she asks.

"Be taken advantage of," he answers, "My mother was a strong-willed woman, she made sure I was well taken care of, alongside my siblings. My father also needed her advice when she was alive. Which is why I believe women are more intelligent," he explains and Awinita feels his hand on her arm. She then notices how tired she was, but she didn't want to go to sleep just yet.

Tavington, however, sees that she was struggling to stay awake. He kisses her softly on her lips and moves her in a comfortable position on his body. "You sleep now, I'll be here," the colonel said and Awinita nods before she closes her eyes.

So much was running through her mind. She enjoyed the love making with Tavington, but she was afraid that he would dispose of her if he grew tired of her presence. She was eager to escape the British Army and get back to her family, but she felt that she would be killed before she got away in time.

The only thing to do right now was to entertain Tavington and stay alive as long as she can.

The colonel was also experiencing a sense of confusion. He was sure Awinita did not like to be here, but he wanted her, even when he was far away from her. Just the sight of her put his mind at ease. Ever since his mother died, he thought he would never love another woman. His mother told him to be fair and gentle around other women, but she also told him to find a woman who was brave in the sight of danger.

Maybe Awinita was the one woman he was looking for. She was brave, she even attacked a man who threatened to hurt her and it was something Tavington never saw in another woman.

Before long, he falls asleep, still holding Awinita tight in his arms.

* * *

**From the author: While Tavington was a sadist in the movie, you can't help but feel love for the villain. Some sadists have a softer side, but I think it's rare to find in real life.**

**I'll be seeing you soon, that is if all life's frustrations don't drive me crazy! **


End file.
